True Brothers
by Runaway Shadow
Summary: This is a one post story. NJO - The story is about Jacen after he's captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and how he deals with Anakin's death.


Before you start reading this. This is a one post story. And I don't own anything, everything belongs to the great GL :D  
  
  
  
  
TRUE BROTHERS   
  
  
Jacen sat in the corner of his cell. He pressed himself as far away as possible. As he sat against the organic wall he rested his head on his knees.   
  
After endless hours of torture the Yuuzhan Vong had finally put him in this cell. Amazingly enough they left him alone. He'd been here for the last three days. No one came to take him away to be tortured again, not even Vergere, the mysterious creature.   
  
"They're safe, they're safe," he muttered over and over again. He knew they were safe, they had to be. The strike team, he knew they were somewhere near Coruscant. He had felt his sister's anger and hoped desperately she wouldn't continue the path she was traveling. More than anything in the galaxy he wanted to reach out to her, he wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but also to warn her not to let her anger control her actions. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He couldn't let her come back to rescue him. Not this time. This he had to do alone. For the first time in his life he was truly alone.   
  
Unconsciously his mind wandered back to a place he did not want to go. To his brother. To his now dead brother Anakin. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with grief. Up till now he had managed to shut it out. Images of Anakin flashed before his mind's eye.   
  
Take her Jacen, kiss Tahiri for me! He seemed to hear his brother's voice in a distance far away.   
  
Anakin's death wasn't fair. He had so many things left to do, but now he couldn't anymore.   
He'd been such a bright star in the Force, but the star was dimmed and gone now. Forever gone. If anyone should've been killed that day it was him, not his little brother.   
  
"What's the matter Jasa?" a voice seemed to say. "Couldn't stay out of trouble?"   
  
The voice sounded eerily familiar. He knew it. He would recognize that voice anywhere.   
He looked up too see the bright transparent appearance of his younger brother.   
  
"Anakin," he gasped.   
  
"Jacen, do me a favor and close your mouth. An X-Wing could park in there," his brother said.   
  
"But, but how's this possible? You… you're dead!" Jacen managed to say.   
  
A sudden sadness seemed to wash over Anakin. "I know, but that's not the issue here.   
You need to get out of here, and soon."   
  
"But that's impossible. This world ship is too heavily guarded," he said.   
  
"Nothing's impossible and you know it Jasa. Listen to me, the Yuuzhan Vong are strong and they're getting stronger. You need to act now. You and Jaina. You two are the key to defeating the Yuuzhan Vong."   
  
"It's because we are twins."   
  
"Yes. Your bond with her is all what holds this galaxy together, that's why the Yuuzhan Vong fears twins."   
  
"I don't understand Anakin."   
  
"You two will figure it out. You can beat the Yuuzhan Vong as long as you are together.   
Every day, every breath we took was towards this end,"   
  
For a moment it seemed like his brother's appearance would dissolve.   
  
"Anakin," Jacen managed. "Please don't go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cried now. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," he said again between sobs. "All those pointless fights. We had so little time together."   
  
"I forgave you a long time ago, big brother" Anakin said, his voice shakily.   
  
Both brothers cried now.   
  
"Tell everyone I love them. And tell Tahiri I will always be with her. Watch over her for me Jasa."   
  
"I will, I promise. You are my true brother Anakin." Jacen said and he held his hand in front of him. Anakin brought his hand forward.   
  
Anakin smiled slightly. "Bye big brother."   
  
When their hands touched there was a bright white light that filled the cell. The light grew brighter and Jacen covered his eyes to shield them from the light. There was a white flash before everything was dark again.   
  
"Until the day we are reborn," were his brother's last words coming from a distance.   
  
Anakin was gone now and Jacen stared into the empty cell before him.   
  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Forty years later…   
  
Time comes and time goes. People come and people go.   
  
Jacen stared into the bright lights of Coruscant before him. He stood on the balcony of his apartment. It was almost evening and the warmth of the setting sun was on his face.   
  
A tall figure walked up from behind him. "Grandpa, are you alright?" the voice of his 17 year old grandson asked.   
  
"Yes Ani. I'm just taking a walk in the past." He said, turning to face his grandson.   
  
A moment of silence passed between them. The boy seemed to understand where his mind was.   
  
"Mom's made dinner, are you coming?"   
  
Jacen didn't answer he his grandson's arm and together they walked inside. Just before they walked in he turned around on more time to regard the space and said; "Until the day we are reborn, little brother," 


End file.
